My decision
by RainSze
Summary: OC x Kurapika. My first story. Please tell me what's missing! Please comment! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the view before me. The wind was blowing softly through my hair. The photo lay in my hands. Even though the view was beautiful, I couldn't bring myself to appreciate it.

I sighed, and threw myself onto the sofa next to me. The photograph was of me and the other four. Gon, Killua, Leorio and most importantly, Kurapika. Those times were filled with happiness and joy, not like now.

I missed them so bad, I really wanted to jump into a plane and fly to wherever they were. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to leave Kurapika alone. Even though I knew he could live without me and might be even happier, I couldn't. I couldn't live without him.

I then remembered the times we had together.

[Flashback]

It was the hunter exam. I remembered I couldn't contain my excitement. They always said the Hunter Exam was fun and I couldn't help but think how fun it was going to be.

At least, it would be better than staying at home and watch over aunt fuss over precious little Aaron. It would definitely be better than watching him stick his tongue out when I got in trouble because of him.

As I stepped onto the boat, I saw a girl with blond hair on the ship. Lucky I wasn't the only girl. I then continued studying her from a distance. She was pretty, with brown eyes. Her limbs were long and I started admiring her.

Suddenly, a gush of wind blew and I turned quickly to meet the eyes of someone about 12. He had large brown eyes and green hair. I couldn't help but compare it to a porcupine's spikes. I was so shocked. How could he get near me without me knowing?

He grinned at me sheepishly. "Sorry! I didn't mean it!" I replied quickly. "No. It's me that's sorry." I smiled at him before looking at the old man behind me. "Old man, why are you here?"

"Wha…" Before he could retort, I had already left. I had just seen the girl leave for somewhere. Curiosity had taken hold of me and I followed her.

[End Flashback]

I blinked for a moment before realising I had fallen asleep. I was really tired these days. I looked around the room. There wasn't anyone in this room, and there was only the basic furniture. This room was cold, just like the owner, Kurapika.

The hand phone rang in my pocket. "Yes?" I asked. Kurapika's voice rang through my hand phone. "I found another pair of Kurata eyes. Meet me downstairs in 5 mins, if possible." With this, the call was cut. Even though Kuroro had disappeared, and his revenge done, he was still as firm as he was in his decision to find those eyes.

He was just too stubborn. At least rest! I sighed again, and left the building in which Kurapika and I lived in. I should have been ready for this when I left with him to look for those eyes. Even though he was so stubborn, I would change him. I'm sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

As I left the building, I saw Kurapika waiting for me. "Wha.." Before I could ask him whether he had eaten his breakfast yet, he turned away quickly. "We have a new job."

"A new job?" I repeated, feeling confused. When did he take the job? Before I could even think about it, my distance between Kurapika and I was getting larger and larger. I ran to him quickly, not wanting to get lost.

The silence between us was getting uncomfortable. In the past, Gon's chatter would be the loudest. Killua would go on and on about the importance of chocolate, and Leorio would be saying that chocolate was not good for our body and even though Killua's body was made of something special to allow him to consume uncountable amounts of chocolate, it was not possible for us 'normal' humans.

Kurapika would not say anything but take notes about the way they communicated. It was research, as he said. I couldn't see anything to research on, and I called him a girly nerd. Which always resulted in my head sprouting a bump later on.

"Are Gon and the others going to be there?" I asked. Kurapika nodded. End of conversation. Wait a moment; was this even called a conversation? I pondered on this so deeply, I didn't even notice Kurapika stop.

"We're here." He said. I pulled the cafe door open, and rushed in. "Gon!" I yelled, ignoring the looks of those sitting in the cafe. Gon turned around from one of those plushy seats and ran towards me. "Alex!" Gon yelled, clinging onto me tightly.

Kurapika smiled. It was only these times that Kurapika smiled. He never showed me a smile like that. That smile was full of happiness and hope. Somehow, I started getting jealous of Gon. Was I getting mad?

"Yo!" Leorio called out to me. "Yo yourself." I replied. "You rude br.." Before he could finish his sentence, Killua kicked him. "Shut up, old man." Killua said, drinking a chocolate milkshake. "You damned Zoldyck!" Leorio yelled, but was silenced by Killua glaring at him. "Damned what?"

Leorio started sweating bullets. "Nothing much." Killua glared at him for a moment before continuing finishing his drink. Leorio sighed and said to me. "Say, have you heard the rumors?" Being curious, I pulled a chair out. "What?" Seating next to Leorio was quite dangerous as I knew he was definitely fooling around with girls. I did not want those girls to come chasing after me for revenge. Repeat. I did not need or want those useless attentions.

"That Illumi and Hisoka is dating." Leorio said calmly.

[Two seconds later]

"What the heck did you do to me, Alex?!" Leorio yelled. I had just spit all of my tea on him. I wasn't the only one to have gotten so shocked. The glass in Killua's hand had cracked, and the glass pieces lay on the floor, causing anyone unfortunate enough to step on them. Killua's hand was bleeding, but he didn't seem to notice. "My brother and Hisoka?!"

"You look quite nice." I commented, trying to calm him down. He looked nice, considering tea had been spit on him. I had seen quite a few, and he looked the best. Perhaps because the tea came from my mouth and the others all was hit by tea from a cup. I really did wonders, didn't I? Just as I was considering the amazing art I made, Leorio yelled so loud that the whole cafe's customers all turned to face us. "What nice? I look absolutely disgusting!"

"Screw that. What did you mean by my brother and him dating?" Killua said, a wild look in his eyes. "What screw? I look disgusting!" Leorio said, but stopped talking. "Talk. I believe that you know that I can make you look more disgusting." Leorio was more than willing to talk.

"I heard the rumors that Hisoka and Illimi were dating. That's all I know." Leorio said. I turned to Killua. "But that means… if he marries…" "Nooo!" Killua yelled. "I don't want big brother marrying him! Illumi's last name would be changed to Hisoka's!" Leorio helpfully said. "Hisoka doesn't have a last name." Killua turned even pale. "Then, Hisoka would be Hisoka Zoldyck? Noo! The Zoldyck's name would be tainted!"

"What do you mean?" Gon said. Killua yelled even louder. "The Zoldycks wouldn't be remembered for being a assasin family! We would be remembered for having a gay couple! The horror!" Suddenly, the waitress's voice came out of nowhere. "We're very sorry to invite you to leave, sirs and madam. The noise level has reached unbearable levels, and the other customers have been requesting that you leave for quite a while now."

Kurapika sighed. He walked towards the waitress and said. "Please excuse my friends. They have been too rude and noisy. I apologise to you on their behalf." The waitress flushed red. "No, it's my fault. Please excuse me!" With that, she left the room quickly, shrieking. "The pretty boy spoke to me! Kyaa!" When she had left the room, Kurapika shot us a glare. "Out. Now."

"But…" Before Killua could finsh his sentence, Kurapika's chained hand started trembling lightly with anger. "OUT. NOW." We quickly left the cafe after footing the bill. An angry Kurapika was definetely scarier than anything else in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked out of the cafe, a few passersby stared at us and said something like the din just now. Even though the others didn't seem to mind, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

"Hey, about the job, what is it about?" I asked curiously. It was important that I knew the details. If it meant going on a lame job and getting a body part or something disgusting, I was not game for it. Thinking of it, I would not want to baby-sit someone bratty. Babysitting Aaron was horrible enough.

The first thing he did in the morning was to pour a bucket of icy cold water over me to 'wake' me up. When it was breakfast time, he would complain about the eggs being too runny or the milk being too cold. Even though I assured runny eggs would not harm his precious body in any way, and that milk kept in the refrigerator would definitely be cold, he still insisted on changing it. And the day went on with similar problems.

As I was recalling an experience with a hard-boiled egg hitting my head because it was bad, Gon piped up.

"Guarding a young girl named Sabrina Young." He said, grinning. "I heard that her family has many animals! Perhaps I could play with them. Does she have a Kitsume-guma? Can I play with him? Can I name it Gonta the second?"

Killua rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it's unlikely that she has a Kitsume-guma. It's even impossible that she would allow you to play with him. Or even name it Gonta the second. What crappy name is it anyway? Pfft, Gonta the second."

Gon started objecting. "It's not a crappy name! I'm sure she would allow me to play with him. And, Gonta the second is NOT a crappy name! It's the most fabulous name I've ever thought of! Right, Alex?"

"Huh?" I had never expected Gon to ask me. Normally, they stopped bantering when they got bored. I wanted to say the name was bad, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I thought about it for a moment before replying. "It's a good name." I finally decided that this was the best way to avoid being dragged into this conversation again.

"Yes!" Gon yelled, and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Turning to Killua, he said. "Even Alex thinks it's good! In your face, Killua!" Killua glared at him.

As Gon and Killua started bantering again, Leorio said. "Ignore them. They're just 13 years old. Kids, really." I looked at him and sighed. What about him? 20 and fooling around with girls. What did that mean? An old man could do anything? I had a sudden vision of Leorio wearing a suit, but was about 40. The thought had me shutting my mouth to stop myself from bursting with laughter.

Kurapika walked in front, leading the way. We didn't know where we were heading as Kurapika was the one who received the email about the address about Sabrina. I noticed him looking distracted, and walked quickly to catch up. "What do you think of Sabrina? I bet you did some research on her and her family."

"They are a rich family. They own half of York Shin's buildings. Sabrina is an only daughter, and the family's assets would be transferred to her in case of any emergency. That is the reason why many people target her for kidnappings. Our job is to prevent that." Kurapika said. It never failed to amaze me that he could remember that much.

"Then, why include me? The others would be enough to protect her. My nen isn't that good, anyway. It causes more destruction than I want to." It was true. It wasn't that I couldn't control my nen. It was just that I couldn't really control it when I felt excited or nervous and my eyes glowed red. My nen would then shoot up on the power chart and leave me unable to control it.

"Your nen is important to us, Alex. Don't go thinking that your nen is that bad. Plus, weren't you the one who said that you wanted to stay by my side? This is also counted. Don't tell me you're breaking that promise." Kurapica said, smiling a gentle smile at me.

Needless to say, I blushed so hard you could fry an egg on my face. This Kurapika was rare, and I wanted to cherish the moment. Before he turned into that block of ice, this was the best side I had seen. I nodded. I wasn't going to leave his side any time soon.

"Scram!" A voice yelled, and the romantic mood between us was broken. I turned back, glaring. There was Leorio with a fingerprint on his face, and a women about 20 was glaring at him. Gon was looking confused, and Killua was laughing his guts out. I thought about beating up Leorio, but was stopped by the face Leorio made when the women left. This was surely enough punishment for him.

[2 hours later]

I climbed out of the car and instantly regretted it when a wave of nausea washed over me. I puked instantly, emptying my stomach's contents. Killua rolled his eyes when he saw me. "Weakling." Before I could kick him, I hurled again. I would get him when I wasn't feeling that bad. Why did I have carsickness? Kurapika said nothing but handed me a bottle of water. I thanked him by hurling again.

When I had finished emptying my stomach, we started walking through the gates of the house. The gates were big, but not as big as Killua's house's gates. I called it Gates of Hell in my mind secretly. If he knew, I would be saying my apologies to the angels in heaven for coming so early. And I did not need that kind of thing to happen to me. Talking with angels in heaven would happen later, but definitely not now.

The gates opened instantly. As we were walking through the garden, dogs ran towards us. I was worried about them biting us, but they licked us happily. We left the garden with dog slobber all over us. I didn't really mind, but Leorio was so annoying, I kicked him, leaving his leg aching.

The maid in the house greeted us cheerfully. She was about 25, with long red hair and startling green eyes. Her silver uniform fitted her appearance. I was a bit surprised when I realised that she was head of the servants. I had always thought that it would be a macho man with big rippling muscles. This girl looked like a strong wind could blow her away.

She showed us in. The house looked like a Victorian centaury house. All around the house, ribbons were everywhere. Upon closer inspection, the maid's uniform had a little bit too much lace. She poured us steaming hot tea and said. "Welcome. My name is Mina. After this, please go to the second storey. The mistress is waiting for you."

After we had finished the tea, we were taken to the biggest room. There stood a girl with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair reached her waist, and was as smooth as a waterfall. She was about 16, the same age as me. She smiled at us warmly, and said. "My name is Sabrina Young. I'm 16."

We started introducing ourselves. "I'm Killua Zoldyck, age 13." Killua said. It was a surprise when he said his full name. He never did that. He looked at us. "Come on, introduce yourself too."

"The name's Leorio, age 20. Nice to meet you!" Even though he was friendly, I couldn't help but feel that he was trying to date her. This man was never going to change.

"Kurapika, age 19." Kurapika said. After waiting for a moment, he didn't say anything. Wait a moment, that's all? Even Sabrina was staring at him. I wasn't sure, but I saw her cheeks flame up when Kurapika glanced up to look at her. I got mad. She was in love with him!

Trying to distract her, I said. "Alex Shadow. I'm 16 too!" Sabrina smiled at me gently.

"I hope we can be good friends, not just bodyguards." She said, continuing smiling at me with that warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She was just too nice to make me feel angry with her! My anger melted and I relaxed. This might be a misunderstanding, after all.

"It's late. Please sleep now." Sabrina said. "Mina, please bring them to their rooms." Mina bowed respectfully. She led us to our rooms. My room was the furthest.

When I opened the door, my mouth fell open. The room, was it really ok for me to live in this? It had to be very expensive. I recognized the teacups. Even a cup cost 10000 dollars! Mina misunderstood my expression. "I'm sorry. Sabrina just wouldn't have you sleeping in a room filled with guys. She was worried for your safety, especially with Leorio."

I understood immediately. Being with Leorio was dangerous, girl or not. I thanked her and threw myself on the bed after Mina left. I searched for my phone and opened the cover. I scrolled down the call list and selected a number I didn't really contact much.

I checked the area around me. Once I had made sure no one was listening, I dialed the number. _Ring…ring… _The phone connected after a moment. "Kuroro, we need to talk." I said, once he opened his mouth to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! I had to change the details a little bit to match up with the characters. Alex's 16, Kurapika's 19 and Kuroro's 20.

"What's wrong?" Kuroro's silky voice came out of the phone I was clutching hard.

I gulped, hard. Talking with him like this was really hard, considering the fact that I wanted to go to wherever he was and kick his butt really hard. Even though I doubted whether I could even touch a strand of his hair.

"If you're not talking, I'm going to cut the call…" He said, after realizing I didn't talk.

"Nothing! I'm going to cut the call now! Wrong number!" I yelled. Saying this, I cut the call immediately and turned off the phone, fearing he would call back.

What was I doing?! I burrowed my head into the pillows, trying to calm myself down. Why did I get so nervous when I heard his voice? As I thought of all the possibilities, I thought of something in the past.

[Flashback]

I was 8 then. Kuroro was 12, even though he didn't look it.

I was balancing on the wall. The wall was really thin, and I had fallen down countless times trying to get to the other side.

Kuroro was watching me with mild interest. He had told me to give up, seeing that I had bruises everywhere. I objected, as I had a bet with Machi.

"Alex…" Kuroro started to object, again. I glared at him, telling him to keep quiet. Kuroro sighed, and continued reading his thick book again.

The end of the wall was really near. I held my breath, and jumped. I landed on the other side, a little bit shocked that I did it.

"Yes! I did it!" I yelled, dancing. Kuroro looked up, a blank look on his face.

"What did you do?" Kuroro asked, carrying me high when I hugged him tightly.

"Now I can marry you!" I grinned, hugging him tightly. Kuroro's face turned white, pink and then, red.

"What?" Kuroro said, turning deep red. "Marry me?" His eyes were as big as saucers, and he had frozen completely.

"Yes." I said, smiling. Machi had promised that I could marry him when I crossed the wall.

"Come on, Danchou. She scaled the nen wall. Crossing this means she can control nen really well." Shalnark said, holding cards in his hand and counting the cards. "4 of hearts."

" You getting married, now that's something to think about." Phinks said. "5 of hearts. I win."

"No way!" Shalnark yelled. "I was getting ready for a flush!"

"A straight flush. I win." Phinks smirked.

"Danchou! Wake up!" Pakunoda screamed, when Kuroro fainted. Kortopi grabbed a bucket of water and emptied it over Kuroro.

"Wimp." Shalnark and Phinks said. Franklin laughed and ruffled my hair.

[End Flashback]

Why did I even promise Kuroro I would marry him? Oh god. Kuroro woke up in a bed with me next to him, sleeping. The other members called it our wedding bed. Kuroro threw a vase, causing them to run away. He then stopped me from talking to them for 2 months, without me knowing the reason why.

I rolled on my back, staring at the ceiling. Those times were the best times I had. Mum would drop me at Kuroro's house, and go off shopping with dad. Even though Meteor City was known as a junkyard, I felt happy there. I knew everybody there and was good friends with all of them. This happiness was cut off when they came.

I shook my head, clearing it of all these negative thoughts. All of that had happened in the past. There was no changing the past. Even though I could go back, I doubted whether I wanted to.

I rolled to my side, smelling the fresh smell of roses. The room was heavily scented with roses. The smell calmed me down instantly, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. Giving up, the waves of sleepiness took me away.

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. The sunlight streamed in, and bird songs filled the forest outside. I couldn't help but grin sleepily. I was in a good mood, and nothing was going to change it. As I hated mornings, it was rare that I woke up feeling happy.

As I walked into the dining room, my good mood evaporated instantly. Leorio was flirting with Sabrina and somebody was throwing food. Gon and Killua were throwing pancakes and toast at each other.

"Pancakes are better than toast!" Killua yelled, throwing toast at Gon. "The sweet syrupy taste that bursts into your mouth and the crispiness that the pancakes have! A heavenly combination!"

"Toast is better!" Gon rebuked. "The slightly burnt smell of the toast, the taste of butter melting in your mouth! Aunt Mito said toast is the best!" Flinging pancakes, he was doing quite a good job arguing back.

Kurapika was probably the most amazing. He avoided all those attacks easily. While munching on a slice of toast, he ducked a pancake flying at him with a velocity of an arrow towards his head. If it was me, I would be coated with syrup.

"Miss Alex, would you like to have pancakes or toast?" Mina said. I stared at her shocked. Didn't she mind food being wasted? Mina saw my face and guessed what I was thinking of. "They'll get tired of it soon."

"Pancakes. I would like to eat it in my room, please." I said, gratefully taking a handkerchief to wipe the syrup off my clothes. They had been the targets of wild and angry killer pancakes. I wanted to eat my breakfast in my room, as I didn't want to hear a debate about pancakes or toast. Nor did I need a pancake or a piece of toast flying my way. I did not have the power to avoid those objects like Kurapika did.

As I was about to leave the room, a piece of toast found its mark on my head. Turning around, I pulled the piece of toast out of my hair and threw it towards Killua.

_Splat._ The piece of toast made quite a noise as it hit his head. The whole room grew silent as Killua turned around, eyes sparkling with the idea of murdering me.

"Alex, you aren't playing fair." Killua said, advancing towards me with a huge pile of pancakes. I gulped, knowing pancakes in my hair were worse than toast. At least toast didn't have syrup.

Before he could fling it at me, an attack came. _Thud._ Killua turned around, and I looked curiously. Pancakes and toast didn't go _thud._ They went _splat._

Gon was grinning, holding a bottle of syrup in his hand. Another bottle of syrup rolled near us, giving me the impression of it grinning. The woman in the label was wearing a smile, but I felt it was mocking us.

Before Killua was about to throw the bottle to Gon's head, Kurapika coughed lightly. "Breakfast's over." I spun my head in his direction.

"I didn't even eat anything!" I protested. Gon and Killua nodded. Kurapika glared at us. I backed down immediately.

"It's your fault." He said, before leaving, dragging a half-dead Leorio. Mina beat him heavily because he was hitting on Sabrina. Bruises were sprouting on his body, and I felt weariness take over me. Healing him would have to wait until I had enough nen and motivation.

We started training. My stamina wasn't enough and Mina trained me personally. Everyone was split into different groups. Gon and Killua were together as they claimed they had the best teamwork. No doubt they were going to fight again. Kurapica, Leorio and Sabrina were in the last group. My eyes narrowed as I heard that. I didn't like Sabrina near Kurapika at all.

"Focus, miss Alex." Mina said as she kicked me. I dodged it neatly and used my hands to punch her. Even though she was using nen, I wasn't. Using my nen was going to spell trouble. Mina glared at me and jumped away. I stood there, puzzled. What was she doing?

"Fight seriously, please." Mina said, looking at me with those piercing green eyes. I started sulking. "Why?" Using my nen always had a bad effect on me. I disliked using nen, to put it simply. "If not, I'm going to kill you." Mina said, before disappearing.

I focused instantly. Where was she? I closed my eyes and started analyzing the situation around me. I felt something near me and I instantly jumped away. A second later, a ball of fire shot down and landed where I was standing the second before. I opened my eyes, and saw mist clouding around me.

I smirked, feeling excited. I haven't met such an opponent for such a long time. What a beautiful nen. Even though I wasn't sadistic, I still felt the thrill of being attacked. This way, I could find out where she was by the direction of the attack. I gathered raw nen into my feet, and jumped up.

I used my hand, now coated with nen, and punched what seemed to be like air. A second later, a body came flying down and slammed onto the ground. I dropped to the ground, seeing Mina standing up. She looked at me, and smiled. "Impressive. But, you're not as good as me." With that, she disappeared again.

Playing hide-and-seek, huh? I glanced briefly at the wall, before calculating how long it would take to end this game. I was really hungry! I formed my fingers into a fist, and punched the ground. _Creak._ A skeleton climbed out, it's bony white fingers clawing the ground, creating jagged cracks in the ground. "Get her." I commanded, pulling the strings. I was a puppeteer, and I controlled every moment.

The skeleton jumped up, and grabbed Mina's dress. "What?" Mina yelled. I didn't give her time to react, and sent the skeleton and Mina slamming onto the grass. A large explosion sound was heard, and the dust cleared instantly. I saw Mina looking normal, except her clothes were all torn. Those clothes weren't normal. What were they made of?

Behind me, Gon and the others ran towards me but were stopped by Killua. "Look, it's not over yet." Killua said.

Mina smiled at me. "A wonderful job, miss Alex." I smiled too, knowing the battle just now was just a friendly battle. If we did a real battle, the house next to us would have crumbled into pieces by now.

Gon then came running to me. "Alex!" He yelled, hugging me. I laughed, and swung him around and around. Kurapika ruffled my hair, and smiled.

"We felt a large amount of nen and came here to check what happened." Kurapika said, pulling Gon away from my arms despite my and Gon's objections. Leorio checked the damage made and concluded that it was really minor. I walked up to him, smiled, and kicked him so hard he went flying.

We then walked together into the house. Kurapika was checking me for injuries and Leorio was nursing his swollen cheek. Gon and Killua were chattering about their new attack and Mina was talking to Sabrina. We were like a big family, and I felt very peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever had something or someone on your body? No? Well, it isn't fun at all.

I stared at the object, no, person, on me. What happened just now?

I tried moving a little bit, but he clung to me tightly and started whimpering. I tried to roll to another spot, but he clung on to me tighter, and refused to let go.

What the heck happened just now? I was drinking tea and suddenly something dropped on me. I didn't manage to see what had happened, but I knew that something had blond hair.

[Flashback]

There I was, drinking tea. I was about to bend down to get another teabag when I felt a huge amount of nen.

I turned quickly, but not quick enough. A dark hole opened on the wall, and something dropped down.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, before the body hit me.

[End flashback]

I pushed the body and got a good look at its face. What I saw shocked me to no end.

He was about 5, and had honey-blond hair and ink-black eyes. He looked like a girl, except for the clothes he was wearing. But, what shocked me the most was that he had Kurapika's face! Was this little boy Kurapika's double?

I did what any normal person did when encountering this situation. I grabbed the boy and ran to Kurapika's room. I banged the door open to see something I shouldn't have seen.

Kurapika was standing there, facing Leorio. Leorio was on the bed, hands out to protect himself. Kurapika was holding a whip. The worse thing was, Kurapika was half-naked! I had a sudden mental image of a sadist and a masochist. Did Kurapika like Leorio all along?

They both froze, looking at me. You could practically feel the temperature dropping at a steady rate. I stared for a moment, before deciding the best thing to do was to leave the room immediately. "Sorry." With that, I swung the door closed behind me when I left.

I slid down the door; feeling like the world had ended. Kurapika liked Leorio. Those 3 words echoed in my mind, like a wave of nervousness. No wonder he never showed any interest in me.

While I was thinking these random thoughts, the boy in my arms squirmed slightly. " What happened?" He said, cocking his head slightly. His voice was clear and warm. My heart couldn't help but thump hard. He was just too cute!

The door slammed open and Leorio yelled at my face. "It was a mistake! It was all a mistake!" Kurapika nodded, trying to keep his poker face in place but failing miserably.

When they finally managed to console me to listen to them, I understood the scene just now.

Kurapika was wearing his clothes when Leorio banged into the room, carrying a whip, saying it was full of nen. Kurapika thought it was dangerous, and tried to take the whip away. Leorio had protested, claiming it could be sold for money. Angry, Kurapika wrestled the whip away, causing Leorio to fall on the bed, thus causing the scene I had seen just now.

When they asked me about the kid I was carrying in my arms, I said he had dropped down from the ceiling. They shot me unbelieving looks. Leorio had even said he was a product of a secret affair I had. I convinced them by strangling them and yelling that I liked only Kurapika and planned to keep it that way.

"What is this kid doing here?" Kurapika said, smoothing the kid's hair gently. The kid responded by latching onto his neck, refusing to let go. Kurapika turned blue from lack of oxygen. I watched with mild amusement. As long as he didn't die, I didn't need to mind.

"You know, he looks like you. The only difference's that he has Alex's eyes. Could it be…" Leorio said, a light lighting his eyes. This was just like Leorio. Thinking up perverted things everywhere he went. I bet he even did it when he was the same age as Gon and Killua. I shivered, feeling grateful that Gon wasn't so close to Leorio.

"You pervert!" Kurapika yelled, punching him. Leorio didn't have time to react, and went flying. "Don't go thinking of Alex and me having this kind of connection! We do not have any type of feelings like that!" Saying that, he rushed out of the room, leaving the kid pulling my hair gently when Leorio and I stared at him.

"Jeez, he didn't have to get that angry." Leorio said, scratching his stomach. "Alex, where's the kid?" I blinked, startled. I looked at the kid in my arms. Wait a moment, where did he go?

"Where did he go?" I yelled, running towards the door, ignoring Leorio's complaints that I was too noisy. I ran down the hallways, trying to track him down. Where did the kid go? Think, what did he have that others didn't? I thought for a moment before realizing that his nen pattern was different. Follow that!

If Sabrina realized that a kid was running around, I doubted whether I could continue this job. If I got fired, what about my promise to Kurapika? With these thoughts running around my mind, I ran to the courtyard, and stopped when I saw Killua and Gon.

Killua and Gon were playing with a boy with blond hair. When the boy saw me, he waved happily and ran towards me, laughing. He was here all along! Gon looked up, clothes dirty, and rushed towards me. "Alex!"

I laughed when I saw Killua hitting Gon's head. "Shut up! You're noisy!" Gon glared at him before hugging me tightly. Killua sighed before pulling the kid away from me. "Luci, it's time for your nap. Come on." The kid nodded before following Killua away.

"Luci?" Wasn't this my pet name for Kuroro? I mean, Kuroro Lucifler. Luci-fler, get it? How did Killua know this? Only Kuroro and I knew that! Gon didn't seem to notice my pale face.

"We asked him what his name was. He said his name was Luci Kurata." Gon explained. I listened closely. Luci's name was probably a coincidence. I thought that his last name was a little bit familiar. Kurata, kurata, where did I hear that name before?

Wait a moment… "Kurata?" I yelled. Gon looked scared for a moment. "Isn't this Kurapika's last name?" I asked. Why didn't I think about it before? The blond hair, that similar face, that all made sense now!

Gon nodded. "That's what Killua and I thought about. Could there be another surviving Kurata?" I held my breath, knowing Kurapika would be delighted at the thought of another Kurata. He would pretend nothing was going on, but would wear a silly smile the whole day.

I grabbed Gon's hand, and pulled him into the mansion. We nearly bumped into Mina, but managed to swerve immediately. Unfortunately, the plate of cookies weren't so lucky. We left the dining room with Mina's cries about us wasting food and that we had better get our butts back there or else.

We went into Kurapika's room. He was there, reading a book on somewhere tribes. He looked really startled and started scolding us. "Do you know that a person's privacy is very important? What if they were doing something personal like bathing?" I knew from experience that we would be scolded for an hour about politeness and another hour about respect. The least time we had to kneel in front of him was 2 hours. I shuddered to think of sore legs and cramping muscles after the lecture.

Gon burst out. "We have proof that there is another member of the Kurata clan besides Alex!" Oh dear, Kurapika is going to scold us for another hour about the importance of not interrupting. However, he broke off mid-lecture about privacy.

"Really?" Kurapika said, looking shocked. Gon nodded furiously. Kurapika looked thoughtful for a moment. I guessed he was probably thinking about the statistics of that happening. Jeez, not thinking of that wouldn't kill anyone. If he thought that much, he'll be an old man long before his time.

"It's the kid I found earlier. His name is Luci Kurata." I said, watching his emotions. He looked shocked, puzzled and his expression turned neutral. Honestly, watching him was quite exciting. You could never guess what his next expression was.

"I see. And where is Luci now?" Kurapika said, looking at the clock on the wall. "It has been 2 hours since I last saw him. Did you tell Sabrina about him?" When he saw our horror-struck expressions, he sighed. "It's just like you guys to forget about it."

"I thought Alex did it! Killua said so!" Gon said, shifting the blame on me.

"I didn't! I thought Leorio did it!" I protested. This was not my fault after all! Leorio should have done it!

"Why didn't you ask him then?" Gon said, blaming me.

I growled. "Then, why didn't YOU ask Killua?"

Before it turned into a fight, Kurapika said. "I'll tell her."

We both got out of our squatting positions and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" Gon and I yelled. Having Kurapika on our side was going to make things easy.

Kurapika froze for a moment before awkwardly hugging us back. I suddenly felt it was wrong to hug him. His blond hair smelled of lemongrass, and his strong arms supported me. I could hear his steady breathing and feel his chest rising and falling. What was I doing? I pulled away quickly, heartbeat running and cheeks reddening.

"Alex?" Kurapika said, looking confused. "What's wrong?" I looked weird, and I knew it. Seeing that I wasn't going to respond, he stood up and placed a warm hand on my forehead. "Are you having a fever?" I pushed his hand away and grinned at him, blush gone. At least I hoped it had gone.

"Nothing." I said, smiling. Kurapika looked really worried. He was about to ask more before Mina's voice was heard clearly.

"Lunch's ready!" I had never really learnt to appreciate that. However, I was really grateful for the interruption. I turned away from him and left the room quickly. The feeling around us was getting too awkward for my taste.

However, I missed the look that shot across Kurapika's face when I rejected his concern. It was a look of worry and unhappiness. Gon noticed it and grinned to himself. I never knew then that he already had plans to pull Kurapika and me closer to each other.

As I reached the dining room, I noticed Leorio nursing a swollen cheek and Killua chewing a huge chunk of chocolate. Luci was sitting on a chair, eating the food served by Mina. Upon seeing Gon and me, Mina shot us a look of anger, and left the room muttering something about wasting food.

"You're here." Sabrina said, smiling her warm smile. I nodded at her, while Gon ran to Killua shouting something about sharing sweets. Kurapika glanced at her, and sat down, not giving any sign that he heard Sabrina. Sabrina's face fell, and my heart squeezed itself painfully. Trying to keep calm, I sat next to Kurapika, and my hands folded into fists.

After we finished our lunch, Sabrina announced. "We're going to have a party today. Lots of guests will be coming, and I will be counting on you for security around the house." We listened closely, even Leorio. "Today's guests are very important, so you have to dress up. Even you, Killua." Killua made a WTF face and stuck out his tongue at her.

"What will we wear? What are our roles?" Kurapika said. Always the most logical one in our weird group. "Bodyguard or guests? The dress code differs greatly."

Sabrina nodded. "Mina has thought it all up. She has the most information. She will brief you later. Please excuse me." With that sentence, she left the room, and her jasmine perfume remained in the air.

"Your roles are bodyguards. Alex, your role is a guest. If a female is a guest, it will be easier to mingle with the guests. If the boys are guests, they will get suspicious. Are you ok with that, Alex?"

I saw no problem with that and nodded. Pretending to be a guest meant wearing a dress. I haven't worn a dress for … 10 years? I glanced at my blue t-shirt and black knee-length shorts. Moving in a dress was going to be hard.

"The Genei Ryodan is going to be there too." Mina added, missing the flame of red that appeared in Kurapika's eyes when she mentioned that name. I gulped. News that Kuroro had finally got rid of the nen chain restricting him was spreading around like fire. Going to the party meant chances of seeing him. Even though Kurapika and the others knew of my past with him, I was not eager to face him in front of that many people.

I bit my lip, thinking how I should talk to him. Should I go "Hey, Kuroro! Heard the nen chain has disappeared!" or "Kuroro, congrats on removing the chain. Lets' celebrate." That won't work, huh. When I blinked again, I was in a room with dresses.

"Please choose one, miss Alex." Mina said, pushing me towards the racks of dresses. She took a red dress with ruffles out. I shook my head. That was just too flashy. She then took a low v-shaped dress out. I turned pale. That was too revealing!

I took a baby-blue dress out. It was really long, the hem reaching the ground. Long sleeves and a v-cut up to my collarbone completed the look. Even though it was a dress, it didn't look too girly and was easy to move in. I wore the dress, and the cuttings of the dress made my figure stand out more. Even though I never wore tight clothing, I found myself liking that dress. Besides me, Mina smiled, commenting me on my taste of clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

1999 version of Kurapika

Alex's feelings for Kuroro are that of something more than a sibling relationship. Who knows if she likes him?

* * *

I blinked, not really believing my eyes. Why was an elephant at a birthday party? Was the elephant for show? It was really…cute, like a dog-to-a-cat kind of cute.

The elephant started trumpeting, and I started cursing the person who bought the elephant here. Its gray trunk grabbed the bananas on the table, and Mrs. Red, who was standing nearby, screamed, and ran towards her husband.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Kurapika's voice rang out suddenly and I was conscious that I was trying to murder the elephant by throwing a glass dish at it.

I blushed bright red and put the dish back down where it belonged. "Nothing much, just trying to keep the elephant quiet." Kurapika raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and I changed the subject before he could question me about it or take me to the mental hospital. Who uses a dish to keep an elephant quiet?

"Whose elephant is it?" I asked, trying to act like a lady. Kurapika was dressed in a black butler's uniform, and his blond hair was swept back, allowing me to see his beautiful eyes in a clearer way. He didn't look like a 19-year-old anymore. He looked like an adult.

"That's mine, beautiful lady." A man with brown hair said, walking towards me. His blue eyes were filled with darkness and I got the feeling that he couldn't be trusted. His smile was fake, and he looked like the type who cheated others easily.

"It's so beautiful. It can easily compare to a mayfly in the cold winter." I said, smiling. Mayflies couldn't survive in the winter and I hated mayflies. Anyone with a brain would be able to tell I was being sarcastic.

"Yes, it's beautiful. I had it imported from India." He continued, grinning. I stared at him. Didn't he know I was being sarcastic? If he knew, he was being sarcastic as well. Two can play at that game, and I wasn't planning to lose to him.

"Did you know that a person who aims at nothing is sure to hit it?" I asked. I was getting tired of being sarcastic, and I wanted to sleep. I had been introduced to about 50 people already. My bed beckoned me to it in my mind.

"Yes. And your aim is to be sarcastic to me, right?" He said, staring at me. Oh! So he wasn't a brainless fool after all. And I thought he would be able to win the stupid prize.

"I never did." I replied. I had just spotted Sabrina, and Luci was clinging to her tightly. I needed my fix of Luci's calmness to keep from punching this guy. This guy got on my nerves.

"Hmm…" He said, smiling that creepy smile. Before I could kick him, Kurapika had dragged me away.

"You can't argue with a sick mind, Alex." Kurapika said, trying to restrain me from kicking that damned guy. His arm wound around my waist and his other hand grabbed my shoulder tightly.

"He's really multi-talented. He can talk and make people try to kill him." I mumbled, trying to hide my burning cheeks. I could smell mint on him and he looked so tall. I had never realized it. He pulled me towards Luci and Sabrina.

When Luci saw us, he grinned and waved. Kurapika let go of me and walked towards Sabrina, reporting about the party's arrangements. I felt disappointed when he let go of me and angry when Sabrina touched his arm. Even though I knew I was being childish, I couldn't help it.

Luci clung to my neck tightly and said. "Tell me a story! I can't sleep!" I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8 p.m. There was still half an hour before the main event. I excused myself for the night and carried Luci into one of the guest rooms.

He giggled at my face when I realized that the room was so big and grand and I couldn't stop myself from giggling too. Very soon, the room was soon filled with laughter.

"Thank you, Luci. You always make me feel better." I said, putting him on one of those king-sized beds with a gold canopy. He bounced on the bed and tucked himself in.

"Mama always says so!" He grinned. His mother must have been very beautiful and kind to give birth to a child like him. I hoped to see his mother someday.

"Let me tell you a story I heard from my mum." I said, my heart swelling with warmness with this little boy. He was the cutest boy I had ever seen.

His eyes shone and he nodded furiously. "Yes!" He looked excited and I couldn't help but compare it to my younger self.

I smiled and started recalling my memories about the story I loved the most. To be precise, the one my mum said the most.

"A long time ago, a witch lived in a beautiful castle. She was kind, and everyone loved her. The prince of a neighboring country was looking for a bride and the witch wanted to join in the competition. She loved the prince from the first moment she saw him. But…"

"But?" Luci said, looking puzzled. "What was wrong?" He looked worried.

I giggled. "She was ugly. Her face was a chalky white and her snow-white hair was streaked with black. Her purple eyes were clouded with the darkness she had seen over the years. Even though she had a nice personality, God didn't give her a beautiful appearance."

Luci huffed. "If I were God, I would give her the most beautiful look in the world!"

I smiled tenderly. He reminded me of myself when I was younger. I would bomb my mum with questions about God when I heard the story. I had always asked why he was so mean. She would laugh a tinkling laugh and say that it was all arranged by fate.

"Ah, but she was once beautiful! A curse was put on her. It could only be broken when someone loved her without her looks." I said.

"What is there left when the looks are gone?" Luci asked. "Not the body, definitely."

"The heart. What's the most important is the heart you have." I said firmly.

"I see. What happened next?" He asked, anxious to know more.

"I will tell you tomorrow." I said. He thought about it for a moment. I smiled while watching him think hard. When he grew up, a lot of girls would be chasing him. He nodded and pulled the covers up. I slid into his bed and he snuggled to me. A short rest couldn't hurt anyone, after all.

A few hours later…

I blinked, the light blinding me. The room was dark, but a soft light surrounded part of the room. I groaned, cursing the person who switched on the light. I rolled around, and sat up quickly. Where was Luci?

Luci wouldn't leave me alone. He would wake me up and tell me whatever was happening. I started panicking when I felt a blast of nen nearby. I quickly built a wall of nen around me and asked. "Who are you?"

A woman stepped out of the lacy curtains. She was smiling gently and she was carrying Luci carefully, like he was her own child. Her black hair waved around, even though there wasn't any wind. I envied her. My own black hair stayed flat. Her inky black eyes, which looked like mine, were shining with warmth.

"Thank you very much for looking after Luci. I hope he wasn't much trouble." Her voice was velvety, like it was woven out of silk. The simple dress she was wearing showed off her womanly figure. I had a feeling I knew her, but I wasn't sure who she was. Even though she looked like my mother, I knew she was someone else.

"No, no. It wasn't any trouble. Are you his mother?" I couldn't see her features clearly. I just knew she carried an air of serenity around her, and it made me sleepy and relaxed.

She laughed. It seemed like bells ringing. "Yes. I have looked for him for a long while. His father was so worried he searched the whole city for him. He even tried to kill me for being so careless because I lost him in the park." She stroked Luci, and he snuggled closer to her.

"Take good care of him, please." I said, grinning like a fool. Luci was just five, and he was small. He looked like even a clown could make him cry loudly. If anyone dared to hurt him, I would kill the person a hundred times.

"Yes. This boy loses control of his time traveling nen sometimes. Pika should teach him more. When I get back, I'm going to practice with him. His nen control is too weak. His nen is great, but he lacks in controlling it. It's a dangerous combination." She said, frowning.

My vision was starting to get blurry, and spots of black danced around. My head started to spin, and my nen barrier started getting weaker. Before I knew it, I was put on a fluffy pillow.

"You're tired. Sleep." She said, walking towards me. She sat on the bed, and closed my eyes gently. I heard a few notes of singing before blacking out.

Sleep, my baby, sleep

_Please never worry, as I will protect you_

_Your worries drown as you enter the river of dreams_

_That's why, never grow up_

_I never want to lose you again_

_So, sleep forever, my child_

Daylight…

I blinked a few times, before remembering Luci was gone. I yawned, and got out of bed. Finding Kurapika now seemed like the best thing to do now. I opened the door, and nobody was inside. Where was Kurapika?

I walked around the room, admiring the paintings on the wall. Even though I didn't know how to appreciate the paintings, they were beautiful. I was admiring those paintings when a particular painting caught me.

A boy was kneeling in front of an angel. The angel's look was peaceful, while the man was smiling. He was holding a basket of gold, and the angel was accepting the basket. The painting looked peaceful, and I found myself studying the angel. Where have I seen a person like him before?

A hand slamming on the wall startled me, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked up, and saw Kurapika's face close to mine. Water drops were dripping from the tips of his honey blond hair and his blue eyes stared at me. I could see a pair of jeans casually thrown on, and a shirt that hugged his body.

"Whoa! Stop it!" I yelled to myself, to stop my eyes from looking down at his body. What was Kurapika seducing me for? He had the looks and body, but it didn't mean that I wanted him to seduce me! While I was panicking, Kurapika stared at me, calmly analyzing my actions.

"Why are you here? This is my room. Knock before you enter." He said, sighing. He released me from being trapped in his hands on the wall, and turned away, grabbing a towel on a chair and drying it.

I didn't answer, as I had seen his ruby-red eyes the moment he slammed me into the wall. When he saw that it was me, his posture relaxed and eyes had gone back to blue. Even though it had lasted a second, I still saw the flaming red of those eyes.

"Were you thinking about the Genei Ryodan?" I asked. He turned away and didn't answer. I knew the answer, even though he didn't say anything. I stared at the floor, feeling awkward. The temperature had dropped the moment since I mentioned Genei Ryodan. I took a step towards him, and he stared at me.

"It's ok. You can tell me." I said, hugging him. He looked so broken, and I couldn't help but feel sorry about the pain he was suffering. Even though he didn't look like he needed someone to comfort him, I knew he needed one. Badly.

The moment I hugged him, his body froze. After he heard the words I said, his body began to relax and his strong arms surrounded me. His body seemed fragile to the touch and he seemed cold. He hugged me tightly, his chest touching mine.

"It's nothing, Alex. You don't have to worry about me." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I shivered, his deep voice sending shivers all over me. If he didn't want me to worry, why was he hugging me so tightly? This boy would never admit his real feelings.

He hugged me for a moment more, and released me. I felt sorry that the hug didn't last longer. He was really warm and I wanted to get hugged by him. His strong arms supported me, and I felt safe. "Thank you." He said, opening the door for me. I walked out unknowingly. I blinked, and the door closed behind me with a soft _thump._

I walked along the long corridor, thinking about what happened just now. He still hated Genei Ryodan, and the night before must have been terrible for him. Having been told that they were going to be there, he would have been on his guard the whole night.

The cell phone rang in my pocket, and I glanced at the caller ID. Kuroro was calling me? Whatever for? I glanced around the corridor, making sure the corridor was empty, and picked the call up. "What?"

"Did you not see me yesterday?" Kuroro murmured. I glared at a wall nearby me. So he was there! I silently thanked Luci for dragging me away from the party. If I was there, I might have destroyed the party while trying to punch him to hell.

"I did not, thank you." I said, trying not to destroy a wall by punching it. Kuroro was annoying me so much that I couldn't think straight.

"Hmm…" He murmured. His voice was smooth, like he was trying to lure me into a trap. "What did you do there? Who was there with you?" He continued.

Aha! So he really was trying to lure me into giving him information! Well, I'm not giving you any!

"None of your business! So there!" I smiled, thinking of what his next sentence would be. Would he scold me? If he did, that meant that he cared about me a little.

"I see." His reply was short, and I got disappointed. Wait a moment, why did I feel disappointed?

"Bye." He cut the call off before I could respond. Why did he call me for something so trivial? Hmm…

I stared at the phone. What did he call me for? Guilt hit me suddenly. Why did I even pick the call up? He was our enemy, for goodness sake! If he was our enemy, why was I thinking whether I had sounded like a duck quacking?

Before I could figure it out, Sabrina rushed towards me, her skirt fluttering behind her. "Do you have a moment?"

"Depends." I answered frostily. I had just seen Sabrina latching herself to Kurapika, again.

"Mina just ordered a love magazine. I want to read it with you!" She continued, grabbing me towards her room.

I tried to run, but she was using nen to restrict me from moving. Thus, I was dragged to her room like a child clutching her rag doll.

10 minutes later…

"I li… I like him?" I gasped in horror. The result of a love tester in the magazine was covered in pink and swirly hearts. In the middle of the page were 'Do you like him?' Did that mean I liked Kuroro? Nooo…

"Who do you like?" Sabrina asked, munching on a bag of potato chips. She handed me the bag and I took one silently. Blue eyes stared at me curiously.

Before I could reply, a large bang rang through the room. Screams could be heard, and I rushed towards the dining room. "What happened?!" I yelled, while running.

I skidded around the corner and gasped. There was Kuroro, looking at home. He was strangling Gon, while Killua was lying on the floor, unconscious. Gon's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen and his struggling seemed to grow weaker by the second.

I stood there, frozen. What was he doing there? Didn't the barrier surrounding the house keep him out? I ran forward, gathering my nen into my clenched hand. "Let go of him!"

The moment I stepped into the room, my nen disappeared. Literally. Like a candle's flame in the wind. The nen surrounding me, protecting me, melted away, and I felt naked under his intense gaze.

"You're here." He said, smirking at me. I didn't pay much attention though. Why had my nen disappeared so suddenly? I tried to gather nen into my hand, but they flickered, and were gone in the next second.

"Nen doesn't work here." He said, watching me with my futile attempts at drawing nen into my body. I glared at him. That bastard! What the heck was his nen!

I stood up. It seemed like I would have to do with my strength. No wonder Gon and Killua had collapsed. Without nen, they couldn't fight easily. Nen had become a part of their lives.

I flung a punch at him, which he ducked easily. Strength wasn't my strong point. Without nen, I was useless. He smirked again. "Can't do anything without nen?" Without a warning, he punched my stomach.

I slammed into the wall. The pain was torture, and I wanted it to stop. I stood up, and slid down again. My legs couldn't support my weight. Pain came from my stomach, and I coughed. Blood came out and my eyes opened wide.

"Kuroro, why…why are you here…" I coughed. Kuroro's face fell back into his usual mask of calmness and he walked towards me. Before I could blink, he had grabbed me by my neck.

"To get something back. Your little mistress should know the best." He whispered into my ear. I shivered, his voice smoother than silk. He took a look at my face and released me.

"Machi, lets' go." He turned around and faced Machi, who appeared silently in front of him. Machi shot me a glare, and they both walked towards the window. Opening the window, they jumped down.

By this time, my world was becoming blurry. After a few seconds, or an hour, someone yelled out my name. "Alex!"

I could only make out the blond hair of someone. I was picked up gently and the warmth I could feel was something my cold body needed.

"Alex!" A feminine voice yelled out. I closed my weary eyes, and darkness came.

* * *

Sorry! Homework problems! I promise to upload quicker! I would also like to thank those who reviewed and read my story! Thank you!


End file.
